Confession Forbidden
by keL-rebecca
Summary: Two: Before The Conflict “…Smiles belong to you, Naruto. Without them you’d be…just like the rest, and I like you for standing out…”
1. One: Look At Me

**Confession Forbidden**

By keL-rebecca

_One _Look At Me

His heart broken, soul beaten, and emotions bruised—Naruto had never felt worst in his entire life.

That moment of immense pain almost drove him mad. He had learned to ignore it before—at least he thought he had—but all that strength building and mask putting both seemed to have rendered useless at that point. The sight of Sasuke with Sakura just bore through him like a spear to a fish. If he kept seeing it, it would soon kill him, he knew.

For years, Uzumaki Naruto has held a deep and secret affection for a certain Uchiha Sasuke. It frightened him at first knowing that he had fallen for the one everyone knew he considered his rival (although Sasuke himself never really acknowledged that fact). However, the more he became closer to the other boy, his feelings, his being aware of them swirling inside him more than anything else, knocked on his mind's door like crazy. One with a clear mind would've shrugged the disturbance off; another would've pondered on the idea of opening it a bit longer.

But it was Naruto, after all, who had to make the decision, and he, with much hesitation and much more persistence, chose to throw that door open, he on the other side with his arms posed in a welcoming gesture.

So far, he has received nothing but pain.

Not only did it complicate things between him and Sasuke (for how simple it was to keep arguing about petty things and pushing out all hatred upon each other), it also gave him trouble even as the apple of his eye's presence left him. He couldn't sleep without seeing Sasuke naked in his dreams. He couldn't eat without wondering what Sasuke's lips would taste like. He couldn't study without getting distracted from the image of Sasuke's handsome face an inch away from his own. He couldn't shower without wanting to be under that cold water and have the right to grab Sasuke's body for warmth. He couldn't even talk to his friends without pausing for a few minutes, staring into empty space and thinking about Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately became a need—to Naruto, he was oxygen and water, his heart and brain, his lungs, his sanity, his life.

And so when the blonde found out the truth, that Sasuke had finally accepted their common friend Sakura, that he had seen her effort since their childhood days to be with him and resolved to go out with her, Naruto felt as though he had gone through death of the living. It hurt him deeply; it was so deep in fact that he thought corpses were lucky, for they didn't have to go through that hell of hopelessness, of losing one's very reason for living.

Since that heartrending day, Naruto found himself crying almost to no end. He would often excuse himself in between classes—a peripheral vision of Sasuke causing his throat to ache—just to go to the restroom and cry in a cubicle. The tears come as soon as his body recognizes the lack of people from the surroundings. Naruto would arrive in the bathroom sobbing like a child, a broken doll deprived of an owner, a lover. He wouldn't sit on the toilet and instead stand against the closed door of the last cubicle, his shoulders rising and falling, hiccups threatening to come, hands covering his flushed face, and back slumped with knees ready to give.

Indeed, love can prove fatal to one who gives more than he can surrender.

You might say that no, Naruto's strong and full of conviction. He couldn't possibly allow himself to remain in that state forever. Yes, dear reader, you are right, for who could do such a thing? Though self-pity is at large, a common piece of brightly colored paper lying on a busy street, waiting for a curious and desperate artist to pick it up and bring it home to draw on or make something out of, it is often let go of in the end. It turns to self-torture and really, man is kind-hearted enough to know that to hurt even himself is wrong and will not be worth it in any way.

With that in mind, let us go on with the story. Naruto is a lion. Once hurt, he will take the pain, swallow it, be affected by it, be consumed by it through his flesh and bones, and react to it so honestly it would bring him more agony. Fear not; lions recover wonderfully, and they do learn how to take an even greater pain afterwards. Naruto does the same after nearly three months. His mind and body are spent from grieving. His emotions have been drained—a drop remains but is forgotten but for a while. Do take note: _but for a while_. He no longer knows what to do except to try and make up for the part of him he has lost during the time of his sadness.

He makes a big effort, mind you. Naruto catches up with his friends—they are more than happy to have him, his old self, back—and he misses them so much that it overwhelms him as they talk to him casually. Oh yes, of course, because they don't know. Naruto had friends, but his secrets were only for him. Anyway, all of them involved Sasuke. To be open about those feelings to others would only cause something he didn't think he—or anyone else for that matter— would enjoy.

Naruto also starts doing better in school. The stress bites him back to reality, the truth that Sasuke isn't the only thing he should be focusing on. He starts confiding in his teacher Iruka, and to his other teacher Kakashi. Both know about Naruto's problem albeit Naruto has never told them, and there was no need to inform him when they wanted that smile on his face to linger as long as possible.

At home, Naruto does his chores in better time—better, in general. The dishes and glasses that have been mercilessly left in the sink are washed and dried to perfection. They gleam happily in their home on the dish rack and up in the cupboard respectively. The floor is swept and wiped with much effort, just like the windows. The furniture is arranged in a new way to bring life to each tiny room. The bed is presented with a newly bought mattress so soft and comfortable, fresh light blue sheets, and clean pillows with the sweet aftermath of their dresses from the dryer. Groceries are gotten as well, which are divided into stock and everyday items.

Though the changes become apparent soon enough, Naruto cannot help but continue to be troubled. A love that blossoms cannot simply be torn away from its stem, and even if it is to be pulled off in attempt, it stays with its root, a remainder of its scent. It means nothing to the surrounding plants, albeit it is a memory never to be forgotten.

A person that triggers Naruto's boxed feelings is, as fate would've sealed (and wanted) it, Haruno Sakura. She, too, knew not of Naruto's dilemma. She was far too busy being proud of herself if she ever even noticed. She, after unbelieving Sasuke's sudden change of heart, had told everybody she knew about it, including Naruto. She rambled on about how handsome Sasuke looked while he was talking to her, or in her language "confessing the truth that he truly is my Prince Charming and has only forgotten about it so briefly," while Naruto kept quiet as he slowly absorbed what she was saying.

The heartache had caught up with him fast.

Not having gone far from complete emotional recovery, Naruto found it hard to be with Sakura. Though they were friends, Naruto saw her as an object of hatred. She had taken away someone he had always wanted, someone whom everyone wanted, actually. He could just sigh at the realization. His desire for Sasuke should rival hundreds more if he wanted to win the boy over.

Another day arrives for our orange-sporting character. He gets up as usual to boil water for a cup of his favorite ramen, takes a quick shower, puts on his usual outfit, and heads out without saying goodbye, for really, he had no one to say goodbye to. He walks to school with a several yawns and scratches on the head. He wonders if perhaps he had forgotten to do homework again and has to prepare himself for another scolding or detention or both.

Arriving at his destination, Naruto decides to stay outdoors for a while longer, the interest for his friends' companionship barely registering. He sits against the bark of his hangout tree and plays with a blade of grass. Strangely, Sasuke appears in his mind as he observes the thick line of green. He recalls every feeling he has had for him, all sincere, all were enflamed and stubborn to be put out. Naruto had fed from those emotions, just because he was happy with it, happy because they had been for Sasuke.

_I wish he knew about everything._

Confessing, revealing his private intentions to his friend slash rival…Naruto knew better than to let himself be exposed. The fear of being stripped off of his image to Sasuke as a rival was too much for him to bear, but more importantly, the fear of rejection kept him bonded. Shelled. Oh how terrible it must be to have your love push you away, and after much swooning and silent sweet nothings addressed to the heavens! The mere idea gave Naruto goose bumps and a sick feeling to his stomach. It made him feel wretched and vulnerable, for Sasuke could easily take advantage of Naruto having a soft spot for him. But…would Sasuke do something like that? Was he so cruel a person that he would hurt a friend who loves him so?

Would he hurt Naruto?

_He's done his damage._

The blade of grass goes to Naruto's lips without knowing its kisser has imagined it as a part of Sasuke.

_To have you, to own you, to have you love me back…maybe if a certain day comes and all that happens, my happiness can't ever fade away._

Just then, Naruto senses someone near. A gentle breeze comes just in time. Looking up, Naruto comes face-to-face with the boy he has been thinking about to a great extent. His perfection solely seems to grow more and more everyday, much to his friend's dismay.

"I didn't know you ate grass, too. Has the dobe turned into a cow then?" Naruto heard the familiar insult, but unlike his old self he didn't return the gesture. He chose to stay silent, observing his beloved despite his shattered heart screaming at him to stop. His brain punishes him with a headache but to no avail. Sasuke was his disease and his medicine, his pleasure and his pain.

He was Naruto's biggest irony in life.

Sasuke frowns at the unusual silence. He sits down next to Naruto after pushing another insult out of his mind. Out of the corner of his eye he sees that Naruto has turned his attention to the direction opposite where he was. The silence hung in the air longer than anything. For the first time, Sasuke breaks it, a spark in him slowly flickering to life.

"So how have you been doing?" he asked—though monotonous—earnestly. He did want to know what his friend had been and was up to. It took a moment before Naruto spoke.

"The usual things," His answer was short and plain. He had, if possible, less emotion in his voice than Sasuke. The other boy was surprised. Strings entangled around their hearts began to undo themselves, ready to connect with one another, just like true friends.

"I'm sorry," said Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened ever so slightly. It couldn't be. To suspect, expect anything, was too soon.

"For what? A day doesn't go by without an insult from you, you know," said Naruto, wishing that it was what Sasuke had in mind as well.

"I'm sorry…because of that thing with Sakura," That single sentence allowed for trapped ache's net to be ripped almost fourth of the way in Naruto's part. Tears, which were quickly hidden by a tiny shift of the body, welled up uncontrollably, threatening to fall and betray their bearer. Scared that his voice might crack at that very sensitive moment, Naruto merely nodded to let the other know he was listening. Sasuke went on.

"I'm really sorry. I've hurt you," _Damn well you did!_ "I know…" _What? You do? _"…How long you've liked Sakura,"

That was it. Naruto cried. He controlled the movement of his shoulders as much as he could, and when he could no longer do it he stood up and slowly walked a few feet from Sasuke, still beside the tree. He stopped when he was sure Sasuke couldn't see him that much. By then his tears had landed on his clothes, leaving dark orange spots. The ones that had fallen to the ground disappeared. He was glad Sasuke was the naturally silent type—he didn't have to hear Naruto's reaction right away.

"That…"

_That's not what I wanted to hear._

"Yes, Naruto?"

Swallowing the hurt overwhelmed the blonde, as he had no choice. "That's alright. I don't mind, Sasuke. You can do whatever you want," He said with all the gladness he could scrape off of his heart. "Sakura…she's just a friend. I've accepted that long before," _I don't know if I can do the same with you._ "I'm very happy for the both of you," _I don't want to._

The grass gave a soft rustle, and there was the wind again. Naruto stayed still as he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders, their owner unaware of the saddest sight concealed from him. Naruto's tears never stopped falling. What remained of his hope had shattered.

"Thank you, Naruto," He heard Sasuke whisper in his ear. His tone had changed, like something had been added, or perhaps taken away from it. Naruto wasn't sure, but did it bear a hint of sadness? "I knew you'd understand. You've always…understood…"

Naruto felt a peck on his left cheek, the kind that is given to close friends. He had gotten it only one before from the same person, and it was the least that he needed at the moment, for as Sasuke's grip loosened, his feelings for his friend came flooding back to him, almost drowning him. And when Sasuke walked away, the current of emotions prevented him from watching him leave.

Unknown to him, Sasuke, too, had small dark spots on his shirt.

* * *

Note to Readers: The fun's just starting, so hold on, darlings.


	2. Two: Before The Conflict

**Confession Forbidden**

By keL-rebecca

_Two_ Before The Conflict 

Naruto arrived in the classroom, his head low and one hand clutching his chest. As much as he wanted to look normal in front of everybody, as much as he didn't want to show his pain, nothing would allow him. Everything that was he was grief-stricken. An acquaintance to his senses, Naruto remained unwelcoming to the pain, although he embraced the love that caused it all. Love's beauty never ceases to victimize.

Unexpectedly, no one approached Naruto even as he had sat down and buried his face in folded arms drained of strength. Maybe, they thought he was having another sleepy day and to disturb him was surely like digging their own graves. Naruto could be eternally cranky if he wanted to.

Their teacher, going by the name of Iruka, entered and quickly noticed an inattentive boy of orange and yellow. He sighed, the scene already of irritating household status. The other students were aware; they didn't care was the problem. Before Iruka could shout, from where he stood in front, at the apparently sleeping form, a pale arm shot up in the air, belonging to a dark-haired boy who wore a passive look on his handsome face.

"Um, do you have a question, Sasuke-kun?" asked Iruka. He had had to restrain himself before he could say anything.

"I think it's best if we didn't wake him," said Sasuke, retreating his arm. "He looked a bit tired to me a while ago,"

Iruka smiled to help with his excuse. "But Sasuke-kun, we have a very important lesson today. As a teacher, I cannot let even a single student of mine to miss anything, especially not someone like Naruto,"

Sasuke's face hardened, frightening his poor teacher. "Well then I'll be the one to give him a copy of the notes and I'm also willing to teach him all that we will be discussing today," A loud buzzing rose in the room. It was curious that Sasuke was being kind to Naruto all of a sudden.

"I guess that could work," said Iruka who knew when to give up, notably when it was someone like Sasuke opposing him. "We'll be having a test on the topic tomorrow, so do make sure that Naruto studies very well,"

"I'll make sure of that," replied Sasuke. Looking to his side though not in an obvious manner, the blonde didn't appear like he was getting up during the span of the class. Sasuke took his pen and began copying. He had to hurry if he was going to copy everything twice.

When Naruto's body jerked for about the third time, the blonde decided it was time to go back to reality. He unfolded his arms and stretched them, his mouth opening widely to let out a loud yawn that somehow contributed to his snapping himself awake. He was yet to open his eyes and sat in a crouched position as he waited for that sudden jolt of energy to come.

"Dobe," Naruto literally jumped at the voice, landing on the hard floor with a mighty thud. His butt easily felt sore and he swore his butt bone had been damaged. He swore many times before he realized that it was Sasuke who had called him.

"What the HECK was that for, Sasuke?" said Naruto angrily. He tried to stand up but, just as he'd feared, the fall had paralyzed him a bit and it hurt to move. He winced at the terrible discomfort—he recovered quickly since he didn't want Sasuke to notice him further. He put on an I'm-okay-so-what-do-you-want face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto could be such a genuine idiot most of the time.

"You could try sitting down on your chair first," said Sasuke in reply. He smirked inwardly when Naruto's cheeks colored at the remark. He shook his head and bent down to check Naruto's back, taking note of the deeper shade of red the blonde acquired once more albeit Sasuke had no idea where it was coming from. "If you weren't so clumsy, this wouldn't have happened. Where does it hurt?"

Naruto looked somewhere else, frowning and pouting at the same time. "This is all your fault. Don't go blaming me, Uchiha…Huh? Hey, where're our classmates? And our teacher's gone, too! Sasuke, they've disappeared! Is this a dream?" When Naruto turned to the other boy he already had his ears covered with his palms. "Hey! I'm talking to you, bastard!"

Sasuke put his hands down. "Damn, I will never get used to your noisiness. Classes were dismissed half an hour ago, dobe. You've been sleeping since this morning. Jeez, I've never seen anyone's brain escape in protest for not being used for a long time from their skull,"

"You're such a bastard, do you know that?" Naruto crossed his arms and lifted his leg, but when he did something pulled on his muscles excruciatingly. "OUCH! Man, that hurts!" He squeezed his inner thigh with both hands as though it would suppress the agony, although yes, it didn't. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. How could a stupid and short fall cause such a pain in the ass? He didn't have time to think when Sasuke, without warning, lifted him slightly and…embraced him? "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" complained Naruto, his whole face turning red.

"Shut up, will you? I'll do a check on you before I take you to the nurses' office,"

"Why do you have to do THAT? Get off!"

"How can I get off when you're more on top of me than I am on you?"

All kinds of unpleasant images ran through Naruto's mind, and distracted as he was he didn't feel Sasuke lowering his pants and boxers enough to see if he had any marks whatsoever. Sasuke frowned at what he saw.

"Congratulations, dobe. You've just won a bruise two inches in diameter for having fallen off your chair that's barely a feet from the ground,"

"WHAT?" Naruto attempted to look at his sore behind for himself but to no avail. The pain made itself known to the poor boy, making him cringe and bury his face in Sasuke's strong shoulder. He thought perhaps Sasuke would push him away. However, the dark-haired boy didn't move. In that instant, Naruto felt like thanking the bruise for allowing him to be as close to the god that was Sasuke, though it was in hell that he had to experience it.

"Hold on. I'll carry you to the clinic," Sasuke reached for Naruto's uneaten cup of instant ramen before standing up with Naruto in his arms.

"Sasuke, I'm real heavy," warned Naruto. "It's okay if you just drag me there. I'll try my best not to whine,"

"I think I'll go with my original plan, thanks," said Sasuke. He bent slightly to place his right forearm under Naruto's knees and lifted him off the ground with minimum effort. "Okay, I think you should weigh yourself again 'coz you're even lighter than Sakura,"

_Sakura._ "Have…have you lifted her like this before?"

"No, but she told me what her weight was the other day and I've lifted that much in the past so I should know. She'd kill to be as light as you are,"

Naruto chuckled. "That's so weird! Why were you talking about weight, of all things?"

"I don't know with her," said Sasuke when he started walking. "She keeps mentioning that she's on a diet, but when we go out she eats little of the main courses and eats a lot of dessert. I keep telling her if she goes on she's going to gain more weight, but I don't believe she grasps what I'm saying,"

I shouldn't… 

"You must really like going out with Sakura," said Naruto, wrapping his left arm around Sasuke's neck and laying his head on the stretch of muscle where Sasuke's neck and shoulder met. "She sounds like a lot of fun. Am I right? She's a lot of fun?"

_I shouldn't be envious._

"It depends," was all that Sasuke replied. Naruto spoke no more. The truth was that simply Sakura's name, especially when it came out of Sasuke's mouth, was unbearable for him. It tore at his gut and burned his skin. He tightened his hold on Sasuke. He didn't want to go to the nurses' office and leave the arms of his beloved. He wanted to, if possible, have that second be frozen until time ended. It was a dream come true for the blonde. Dreams are so distant that when touched and pulled into reality is already a great miracle. Naruto knew it was selfish to think of himself first, but with all the smiles that he have been deprived of for so long, he thought he deserved to be happy that time around.

Fate, though, was not in sync with his thoughts. Sasuke stopped to slide the nurses' office door open. Naruto recognized the doctor's voice when she asked Sasuke what had happened to his friend and told him to lay Naruto down on the bed. Naruto held onto Sasuke as tight as he could.

"Naruto, you're choking me," said Sasuke. "The doctor has to take a look at you and give you medicine,"

"She can look at me and give me medicine like this," argued Naruto, Sasuke's hair muffling his voice.

"I don't think so, dobe. Now let go," Even when Naruto's legs had rested on the bed, his upper body still stuck to Sasuke. "What's the matter with you?"

"It hurts, Sasuke!" lied Naruto. Sasuke's warmth was strongly addicting.

A minute later, Sasuke found himself under Naruto as he followed the doctor's advice to lie on the bed along with his friend if he was so stubborn. Naruto wouldn't look at him but instead his head remained tucked under Sasuke's dark hair. He refused to move away.

"Damn you, Naruto. This has to be the most embarrassing moment of my cursed life," said Sasuke without bothering to lower his voice. He saw the lady doctor smile but said nothing about it. "You're such a baby,"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…It hurts so mu—aaahhh!" Sasuke felt goose bumps rise on Naruto's face. The blonde's body shivered. "Nngh... It stings, Sasuke…"

Sasuke's brows met. Naruto gave a soft gasp when Sasuke placed a hand on his hair. "It'll go away soon, dobe, so stop whining,"

I wish YOU don't go away soon, Sasuke… 

After the doctor had applied ointment on Naruto's injured behind, the next problem that Sasuke—since Naruto was pretending to feel weak and tortured—had to solve was how to get the blonde home. The arms around his neck only got stronger when he tried to pull them off so he really had so little of a choice. He needed Naruto's cooperation first and foremost.

"Dobe, I can't take you home if you keep clinging to me like a baby koala to its mother," Sasuke felt disgusted at the simile. "I have to get you on my back so let me go or else I'm going to kick your sorry ass,"

"But how do I do that? I can't stand up, you know,"

"Are you even listening to me? I said you have to let go of me. I can't do anything with you crushing me with your damn fats,"

"Bastard! You said I was lighter than Sakura! You're a liar, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto unwrapped his arms to pound his fists on Sasuke's chest. It was more playful than painful In Sasuke's opinion.

"Yeah, but you're still fat. Now GET OFF, Naruto!" The blonde frowned at the irritation in Sasuke's voice and slid off of his friend slowly. His eyes turned into thin slits, which normally happened when he was annoyed or forced to do something by tyrants, one of them being Sasuke. Speaking of whom, Sasuke jumped off the bed at once, and Naruto stared when he bent so that the top of his back was as high as the bed itself.

"Err, what exactly are you doing, Sasuke?" asked Naruto when the other boy failed to straighten himself up.

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, still in that strange position. "Climb on my back, dobe. My arms will break if I carry you to your house with them. My spine hasn't received the torment of your heaviness, and this would be less embarrassing for me," A goofy look of disbelief appeared on his face when Naruto's own suddenly brightened at his offer.

"Yahoo! Sasuke! You can be nice, too, after all!" exclaimed the blonde. Sasuke had no time to react when Naruto jumped on his back, causing him to fall forward slightly if not for his quick reaction of placing a hand on the floor to keep himself steady. Naruto's laughter rang in his ears.

"If I had known you had the capability of being a handful brat and a noisy punk at the same time, I wouldn't be helping you right now, dobe, so shut the hell up if you don't want me to have you flying instead," Amazingly, the orange-loving ninja zipped his mouth close at once. Sasuke hopped once to make sure Naruto was on properly, said a quick goodbye to the doctor, and went on his way.

Halfway towards Naruto's house, which was a small place at the rooftop of an old apartment, Sasuke felt Naruto's arms squeeze his neck stronger. He could hear the smaller boy mumbling to himself though he couldn't make out of any of his words.

_He must be sleeping_, thought Sasuke. He took smaller and slower steps. It could be that he didn't want to wake Naruto up, or perhaps he had another reason, which, dear reader, you need not know at the moment, for enough has been revealed (which will not be pointed out, and not because of the author's selfishness but for the plot's sake). Naruto's grip kept tautening, though there was no pain involved.

After several minutes, Sasuke cursed under his breath. No wonder the dobe was almost always late for class—he had six stupid flights of stairs to get through, and an impossibly long hallway before reaching the damn exit! Taking a deep breath, the dark-haired boy confronted yet another problem: how to get inside Naruto's house.

"Dobe. Hey, Naruto," Sasuke tapped Naruto on the side but to no avail. He was out cold. "How can he sleep if he just slept for eight hours straight?" he muttered to himself. He decided to ponder on a solution instead of getting mad at anyone. "Think like a dobe…think like a dobe…" Sasuke just saw a disadvantage of being a poster boy of perfection. Reversing the entire package of having looks and intelligence was unattainable, and who would want that anyway? "Hmm…" Well of course if anyone was perfect, that person could do anything, including being a dobe. Sasuke looked at the cup of ramen Naruto was supposed to have had for lunch and saw that his theory was right. The cup's foil lid was opened ever so slightly that one would not be able to take it as something that had already been opened. Sasuke peeled the top off. The pre-fried noodles were inside a small plastic bag, and a couple of old-looking keys were inside the cup. Sasuke smirked at the stupid but nonetheless ingenious hiding place and unlocked the door.

"Nnn…" Naruto moaned when Sasuke attempted to put him down on the unmade bed. "Sasuke…don't…"

"If anyone's sore between us right now, dobe, it would be me since I've had you on me for more than half an hour. Now please, spare me more pain,"

"Is it…" Sasuke was taken aback at how gentle Naruto's voice could be. "Is it painful for you then?" The other boy swallowed. "Having me in your arms? Having…me?" Naruto's arms and legs tightened around Sasuke's body. It was almost like Naruto didn't want to let go…

Sasuke recognized the absurdity of the thought. How could Naruto have such feelings, and for him? He shook his head as though the movement could physically remove the idea. When Naruto nuzzled against the back of his neck, the blonde's question came back to him.

Is it painful for you having me? 

"Naruto…" the dark-haired boy began to reply. "Stop asking stupid questions. You're proving to me just how much of a dobe you are,"

On his back, Naruto frowned. Though his mind and body screamed to stay that way as long as possible, his heart knew better.

_You're not mine._

Sasuke felt Naruto's legs and arms move, and the weight slipped off of him.

_You're never going to be._

The Uchiha faced his friend, who had an emotion he couldn't really read. It was an expression he wasn't used seeing Naruto have. It was almost…

…Heartbreaking.

Naruto had just breathed in when air, and all sensible reason, rushed out of him within the extent of but a moment. He blinked once, twice, before he sensed the body being pressed to his. A tight force grew around his waist and shoulders, and a warm breath caressed his right cheek. Naruto's face immediately reddened.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" he heard Sasuke ask. He was overjoyed that in just one day he'd had the chance to be so close to Sasuke, and yet it also made him miserable. Why had they not been in that situation before when he really wanted it? Why not that time when he was being swallowed up by his sorrow and needed someone, most of all Sasuke, to show him some kindness? Why only now, when he was already trying to push Sasuke out of his life? Why did everything have to be so late? "Tell me. Talk to me. You never…tell me anything, Naruto…"

"But I don't have anything to say," answered the blonde, letting out a half-hearted chuckle. "Besides, you wouldn't listen,"

"I would!" defended Sasuke, releasing Naruto who was stunned to see the faint blush on the other's cheeks. "How could you have come to such a conclusion? Naruto, I'd…I'd listen to you more than anybody, I assure you. I swear to you," Naruto's mouth formed a small 'o'. He was speechless. "Stop it. Don't do that,"

"Huh? D-do what, Sasuke?" Did he just punch Sasuke without knowing it?

"Don't…stop smiling. I hate it…when you frown, because…" Sasuke took a step back and covered his mouth gently, looking away as though he didn't want to speak but couldn't help it. "…Smiles belong to you, Naruto. Without them you'd be…just like the rest, and I like you for standing out…"

If Naruto had not learned to control himself in the past, he would've cried and embraced Sasuke with all his might, confessing to him everything in the blink of an eye. However, all he did was erase any emotion off his face so Sasuke felt he simply had a question for him.

"Sasuke, I can't always smile; not for anyone, not even for me. I'm glad that you say that you…like me because of my smile, but…" Naruto stared at the white, wrinkled sheets under him. "…It's not like that will make you like me more than anyone—Huh!" He gasped at his own words, eyes shooting up to meet Sasuke's. He'd failed to hold it back, and at such crucial a time, too! As he waited for Sasuke to speak, he could only hope that the other boy had not heard that last sentence. He wondered if his voice was soft enough then.

"What was that Naruto? I didn't hear you…" Fate seemed to love him more and more.

Naruto laughed, scratching his head to enhance his lie. "Haha! I didn't say anything important, don't worry!" His laughter faded fast. He couldn't look at Sasuke anymore, not after that.

"I see," Sasuke took out a scroll from his pocket after observing that Naruto had nothing else to say. "Here. These are the notes from today," He handed it to the blonde gently. Naruto unrolled it and gave a long "ooh".

"Wow! The writing's really neat, Sasuke! Did you do this for me?"

Sasuke blushed. Thankfully, Naruto was too busy ogling at the scroll to notice. "Y-yeah, I did,"

"Thanks a lot! By the way, what jutsu did you use? It's really good…"

"I didn't need to use a jutsu, dobe. I copied all the notes and rewrote them before you woke up,"

"WHAT? You mean this is YOUR handwriting? Man, you're the biggest geek ever! How in the world can you write so well?"

An urge to punch the dobe to the next century rose in Sasuke's chest, which was quickly ignored. "I'm not surprised that a dobe like you is so utterly astonished at such a small thing, but I suggest you be a little dishonest when it comes to your reaction next time around, that is if you don't want more people to recognize your idiotic status,"

That night when he was staring up at the ceiling in bed, Naruto could think about only one thing.

_Of all the people in the world, why did I fall for the biggest jerk?_

* * *

Note to Readers: School's killing me right now so please be patient. And this chapter will be the basis for Naruto's future actions, in case you're wondering.


End file.
